1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of interactive television systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for providing foreign language support for a remote control device within an interactive television system.
2. Description of Related Background Art
Television and Internet technologies are beginning to converge. In particular, access to the World Wide Web via Internet-enabled television systems is becoming increasingly popular. Internet-enabled television systems, also referred to as interactive television systems, enable users to enjoy a robust set of interactive options not available in conventional televisions. Internet-enabled television systems bring the power of the Internet to a large segment of customers who were previously deterred by the complexities of modern personal computers.
The Internet spans many countries and languages. Thus, interactive television systems should provide support for multiple languages. While software may be easily written to accommodate many different languages, it is more difficult for hardware components, such as remote controls, to be similarly configured. Typically, each remote control includes printed text in a single language. Thus, a speaker of one language is often required to operate a remote control designed for a speaker of another language.
For instance, an individual may be using an interactive television system at a hotel in a foreign country. Such an individual may be hindered by the fact that the buttons of the remote control include text in a foreign language. Likewise, public kiosks incorporating interactive television systems need to support multiple languages, but are typically configured for only one language or a limited subset of languages. Even in the home, there may be individuals who speak different languages, but need to share a common interactive television system.
Conventional solutions, such as applying language-specific stickers to a remote control, are deficient in a number of respects. For example, such stickers may be easily separated from the remote control. In addition, the stickers do not easily accommodate interactive television systems that are frequently used by speakers of multiple different languages, as in the case of a hotel, a public kiosk, or in a multi-lingual home. Continually changing stickers or providing different remote controls for each language is impractical and costly.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for assisting a speaker of a first language in operating a remote control device designed for a speaker of a second language.